This invention relates to a sling device and more particularly to a sling device for a rifle or shotgun.
Many types of sling devices have been provided for conveniently carrying a rifle or shotgun and for supporting the weapon in position during firing. The weapon is normally slung over a shoulder or diagonally across the back of the shooter when the weapon is being carried. With the weapon slung over a person's shoulder, one hand must be used to maintain the weapon on the shoulder and this is difficult while hiking, riding horseback or trailbikes. If the weapon is slung diagonally across the back of the shooter, it is practically impossible to quickly remove the weapon from the slung position to enable the person to shoot.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved sling device for a rifle or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sling device for a rifle or the like which may be used in conventional fashion and which may be used in a manner slung diagonally across the chest of the shooter.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sling device which permits a weapon to be slung diagonally across the chest of the shooter and which may be quickly moved upwardly into shooting position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sling device which may be easily attached to rifles or the like having front and rear sling swivels.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sling device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.